


Cuando el mundo Acabe

by Takemy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Multi, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takemy/pseuds/Takemy
Summary: El mundo que alguna vez conoció Terushima Yuuji ha terminado, ahora con una nueva carga de responsabilidad tendrá que afrontar lo que le depara este nuevo futuro."Cuando ya no quede sitio en el infierno, los muertos caminarán por la tierra".





	Cuando el mundo Acabe

_"C'est la vie, c'est la vie_

_That's just the way it goes (that's life)_

_Oh yeah_

_C'est la vie, c'est la vie_

_That's just the way it goes (that's life)"_

Conducir por la carretera y escuchar a Robbie Nevil era una de esas cosas que lograban tranquilizarlo de forma rápida, pero algunas cosas cambian y la idea de manejar durante varias horas ya no le era atractiva de ninguna manera y ni siquiera la música podría mejorar las cosas. Aquel viaje no tenía fin, no había un hogar al que volver ni un destino al cual llegar, no existía algún lugar que fuera seguro desde hace semanas.

No recuerda haber manejado tanto en su corta vida, ni siquiera en esos viajes que organizaba con sus amigos que duraban semanas. Ahora era un recuerdo en el que se refugiaba imaginando que este era uno.

Seiji y el hablarían sobre lo que harían durante el viaje mientras Hana, Bobata y Futamata tenían su propia conversación en la parte trasera del auto. Viajarían a la costa donde pasarían días en la playa con el estéreo del auto a un buen volumen mientras se divertían olvidándose de la vida que cada uno llevaba. Seiji y Hana tendrían sus momentos de pareja empalagoso acurrucados cerca de la hoguera mientras Bobata y Futamata contaban historias de terror sobre lugares abandonados, él se uniría a la conversación con sus propios cuentos con la mirada atenta en sus amigos apreciando el momento y repitiendo en su cabeza que el próximo año harían lo mismo.

Era algo que sabía nunca volvería a pasar.

 _Goodbye, Summer_ comienza a sonar a bajo volumen con la lluvia de fondo. Conducir lento no era lo suyo, pero no tenía idea de donde estaba y nunca fue bueno leyendo los mapas, con Google Maps nunca tuvo que preocuparse de aprender. Estaba en terreno desconocido y no estaba seguro si sería buna idea volver por donde vino sabiendo como quedo el lugar, solo sabía que tenía que alejarse lo más posible y no detenerse hasta encontrar algún lugar que estuviera completamente alejado de la civilización, aunque era inevitable el tener que detenerse algunas veces, la gasolina era algo muy preciado y era en extremo impórtate que revisara cada estación de servicio que viera con la esperanza de también encontrar comida y agua.

La noche era tranquila con pocos ruidos que escuchar, solo los quejidos del asiento trasero que advierten que ya tendría que parar durante algunas horas por esa noche. Mirando por el retrovisor ve a la pequeña Hana moverse incomoda en su silla tratando de llamar su atención, la imagen lo hace sentir cansado, muy cansado. Nunca creyó que tendría que cargar con la responsabilidad de cuidar a niño a sus 23 años, no estaba en sus planes de ninguna manera y ni siquiera para un futuro, su paciencia era poca y sabía que eso era lo menos que tenía que faltarle, pero ahora se encontraba cambiando los pañales de la pequeña Hana en la parte trasera del auto con toda la paciencia que nunca creería tener.

Con el cambio de pañales terminado comienza a preparar el biberón con la leche que todavía quedaba en el termo, apenas estaba a la temperatura adecuada, pero parece que a la pequeña Hana no le importa por la forma en la que toma de él. Tampoco podía hacer mucho cuando poco a poco la electricidad dejaba el mundo y los microondas eran algo del pasado, tampoco podía arriesgarse a encender una hoguera cerca de la carretera, el fuego podía atraer tanto a gente como a esas cosas indeseables y no quería a ninguno de los dos cerca, solo se necesitaron tres días para demostrar la locura en la cual podía caer una persona desesperada.

Podría decirse que casi está cerca de lo mismo, cosas como la leche en polvo o pañales comenzaban a acabarse y no imaginaba una tienda para bebes en mitad de la nada, y aunque se aseguró de abastecerse lo suficiente tanto de comida como de las necesidades de Hana cuando dejo la cuidad, la verdad es que los bebes solo hacen tres cosas al día y dos de ellas con regularidad. Esta cargado con una responsabilidad demasiado grande para él y la situación no ayuda.

Esta tan cansado, solo quiere dormir y olvidarse de todo lo que ha visto y oído, no quiere esos recuerdos, no quiere nada de esto. Sueña con volver a su vida antes de todo sucediera, tener a sus amigos a su lado, escuchar la risas de Futamata y Bobata, ver a Seiji y Hana tomados de la mano mientras se susurraban cosas al oído, extraña a su madre y hermanas, a sus compañeros de trabajo, a los clientes del salón, a los vecinos del alquiler.

La pequeña Hana se mueve en sus brazos con un sollozo bajo, apenas oírla la mese con cuidado como había aprendido hace meses de sus madre, el movimiento el lento y cuidadoso con la intención de provocarle sueños cálidos, luego de varios minutos sus pequeños ojos comienzan a cerrarse con una última mirada atenta en su persona. El parecido a sus amigos es innegable compartiendo características de ambos con su mata de cabello marrón y ojos oscuros.

Su pecho duele demasiado al recordarlo, esto era todo lo que le quedaba, su última petición, las últimas palabras.

La lluvia se apacigua y los gemidos comienzan a oírse desde lo lejos, se están acercando con paso lento. Deja a la pequeña Hana descansando en su silla mientras se mueve hacia el asiento del conductor, el auto no tarda en encender y con una última mirada por el retrovisor se asegura que todo está bien.

Sigue su camino a ningún lugar.


End file.
